Moira MacTaggert
Moira MacTaggert is an ex-CIA agent and currently a scientist living at the Mutant Research Center on Muir Island. She is also Professor X's love interest. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Moira - along with her partner Levene - are tasked with following U.S. Army Colonel Hendry in Las Vegas, Nevada. She manages to slip into the club disguised as "female entertainment", refusing advances by several men before arriving at the booth Colonel Hendry was in. She manages to activate a passage to a secret base unterneath the club. There, she sees Hellfire Club members Emma Frost and Azazel display their powers and "kidnap" Colonel Hendry. She tries to warn the CIA, but Azazel had brought Colonel Hendry back to the Pentagon, making her story unbelievable. She soon realizes she needs the help of a person who specializes in genetic mutation. Thus, she travels to Oxford University to meet Professor Charles Xavier. After he reads her mind to find out what she saw, he agrees to help her. Xavier, Moira and Raven then travel to the CIA's headquarters in Langley, Virginia attempt to convince top CIA officials of the existence of mutants. The officials initially don't believe them, even after Xavier confesses he is a mutant and reads their minds. Because he reveals (through reading their minds) classified information pertaining to America's Jupiter missiles in Turkey, the officials all accuse Moira of bringing in a spy. Raven immediately shape-shifts into William Stryker Sr. - one of the officials present, shocking Moira and the others. The Man in Black, who was sitting in the background, offers to look after them. As Moira was having a conversation with Levene, Charles freezes the surrounding area and tells her to come down to the parking lot telepathically. The Man in Black then brings them to Division X. Moira, Levene, Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, and an assault team penetrate Soviet territory in an attempt to apprehend Shaw, who was supposed to meet Russia's defense minister. Instead, Emma Frost is captured. After the Hellfire Club attacks and destroys Division X, she helps Xavier and Lehnsherr train the X-Men at Xavier's Mansion. Moira accompanied the X-Men to stop the Hellfire Club during the Cuban Missile Crisis. After the Hellfire Club's defeat, she attempted to stop Magneto, who was deflecting the incoming missiles and shells of the American and Soviet fleets, by shooting at him. One bullet Magneto deflected went into Xavier's lower back. She was blamed by Magneto, but Xavier states that it was really him. About a month after the Missile Crisis, Moira became a love interest to Xavier. Although she promised to never tell the location of Xavier's School to the CIA, he wipes her memory as a safeguard measure, preventing her from being effectively interviewed by her superiors. Between ''X-Men: First Class and X-Men: The Last Stand Sometime after the events of First Class, MacTaggert left the CIA and ultimately became a medical scientist and doctor. She establishes her home and workplace on Muir Island in northern Scotland, and eventually works alongside Charles Xavier again — this time in an educational capacity. ''X-Men: The Last Stand Years later, as a doctor stationed on Muir Island, she is tasked with caring for P. Xavier, Charles Xavier's brain-dead twin brother. She appears in a recording explaining P. Xavier's condition and this video is shown by Charles to his students to aid his ethics lesson. After Xavier's death at the hands of Phoenix, Moira was one of the few humans to attend his funeral and pay last respects. After the battle at Alcatraz Island, she returns to Muir Island to check on her comatose patient. To her surprise, the patient suddenly calls her name in Charles' voice, confirming that Charles' consciousness survived his physical death. Revistied Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse ''To be added Relationships Friends and Family *Proteus - Son *﻿Professor X - Love Interest *Banshee - Friend and Teammate *Beast - Friend and Teammate *Havok - Friend and Teammate *William Stryker Sr. - Former CIA Boss *John McCone - Former CIA Boss *Levene - Former CIA Teammate Enemies *Mystique - Friend and Teammate turned Enemy *Magneto - Friend and Teammate turned Enemy *Azazel - Enemy *Emma Frost - Enemy *Riptide - Enemy *Sebastian Shaw - Enemy *Angel Salvadore - Friend and Teammate turned Enemy External links * * Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Cameo Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Light Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Lovers Category:Government Category:Secret Government Category:CIA Category:Teachers Category:Scientists